Realizations
by Our-Lady-of-Victory
Summary: Post Sozin's comet. Zuko realizes loneliness comes with the job, but maybe he can't do it alone. Katara realizes she can't be both lover and mother. Aang realizes the work of an Avatar is never over. Zutara.
1. Chapter 1

Zuko loved his mother. For as long as he could remember, she was always there for him when he needed her. She loved him, sheltered him from the more violent aspects of being royalty in the Fire Nation, and when needed, would go to any lengths to protect him. She had killed for him. Zuko was willing to do the same for her.

He glared down at the pitiful sight before him. The once-great man sat in his own filth, covered in sweat. His clothes were dirty, his hair unwashed. Zuko had implemented new prison standards, but his father refused to live by them, calling Zuko weak for catering to prisoners. He didn't care. He was only here because he needed answers. He listened to his father's litany against him before he leaned down and looked his father in the eye.

"Now, where is my mother?"

The only answer he got was a laugh, full of disdain and loathing. It was no matter. He had other prisoners to deal with today. It was time to see his sister. Azula had never really recovered to her previous mental state. Most of the time she sat in her cooling cell, staring at the wall.

However, every once in a while, she would come alive again. She would rage and scream and attempt to fire bend. One day, she just might recover enough strength to bend, even in the extreme cold.

Zuko dimly recalled his own stay in a cold cell, remembered making one breath of flame. In time, she too would learn to cope with the cold, and when she did, escape was inevitable. He just didn't know what to do with her. He couldn't kill her, not even after all she had done. He couldn't kill his father. He wouldn't kill his sister. In all honesty, he pitied her.

* * *

Katara signed contentedly as she stared at the city below her. They were spending a few weeks in the Fire Nation capital, helping Zuko settle into leadership and recovering from their ordeals. It really was a beautiful city, and for the first time, she could feel the life in it. The people were coming out of their shells, finally feeling something other than fear for the first time in their lives. The energy, the life of the city, was intoxicating, and Katara couldn't remember the last time she felt so alive and so at peace at the same time.

She gave a soft smile to Aang as she realized he was looking at her. They hadn't kissed since the other day on the balcony. She could tell he wanted to, but was too shy to make that move. It was strange. He had no problems kissing her in those tense situations where they weren't sure if they would survive or not. But now, when they actually were free to just live and be together, he got shy again. Not that it mattered. They weren't going to be slaughtered by the Fire Nation any time soon. They could take their time.

* * *

Mai knew things would never be the same. She assumed that with Zuko on the throne, no longer running from his past, they could finally be happy together. It was what she wanted, what she always wanted. And it seemed like Zuko wanted it too. But she was worried about him. He spent far too much time in prisons, interrogating his father and trying to reach out to his sister.

He was different. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but this was not the same man who she had dated. She didn't really notice anything when she helped him escape from prison, but looking back, he was in some kind of transition. Things would not go back to how they were.

Zuko walked into her sitting room. His face appeared to be calm, but there was a tightness around his eyes.

"What is it?" she asked, attempting to put her feelings into it. She was capable of feeling. In fact, she felt quite deeply, but she was terrible at communicating it. She knew she came off as cold and perhaps even empty. But that was only the façade of who she really was. She hoped Zuko knew that. He once accused her of not feeling. That hurt.

"It's nothing." His voice was quiet, but held a sharpness to it, and a hint of worry.

"Is it Azula?" She knew he was uncertain what he was going to do with her. She couldn't stay in that cold-cell forever. It would kill her before they could think of a solution.

He sighed in response to her question. He'd been doing that a lot the past few days. Their first day being reunited was wonderful. It had felt so right, being with him. But then, as the hours went by, so did that feeling of rightness. She hoped they would find an answer to the problem of Azula. That had to be the reason he was acting this way.

"I need to talk to Aang." Without a backwards glance her way, he walked back out of her sitting room.

* * *

Aang was happy. He was supremely, wonderfully happy. He had found a way to bring balance back to the world, and his spirit was still intact. And he had Katara. He didn't think that would ever happen. He had felt nothing but utter rejection during that horrendous play. But everything changed. She kissed him. Aang thought he knew what inner peace was, but nothing could compare to how he felt at this moment. The world seemed perfectly as it should be.

He spent the next few days in contemplation and meditation. He wanted to spend the time with Katara, but for some reason, he still couldn't bring up the courage. He didn't have the adrenaline of imminent death to spur him on. He sometimes caught Katara smiling gently at him, as if she understood. He knew that everything would be all right as long as she could still smile at him like that.

This was another of those times. She was gazing at the city below, her face soft and at peace. Then she turned towards him that smile lighting up her face.

The moment was broken when Zuko entered the room. He didn't storm in or start shouting. But everything about him screamed aggression, or perhaps even fear.

"Zuko," Katara began, unsure of how to ask, "Are you…okay?" He nodded curtly in her direction before turning his gaze upon Aang.

"Avatar Aang, I need to speak with you." Aang was startled at the formality in his voice, and how the formality was a mask for his fear. "Alone," he finished. Aang nodded and got up to follow Zuko out. Katara's eyes were wide as they left.

Aang followed Zuko into another room, and waited for him to begin. He wasn't really sure what was going on, but based on Zuko's agitation, it couldn't be good.

"I don't know what to do about Azula." It was a simple statement, but Aang knew how much it cost Zuko to admit what he would see as a weakness. Aang nodded for Zuko to continue.

"We have in her a cold-cell to quell her bending, but it won't last. Either the cold will eventually kill her, or she will learn away to fire bend despite the cold. Her mind gets more unstable everyday. Even if she does not hurt another person, she will hurt herself. I don't know what to do." Aang heard the slip of vulnerability enter into Zuko's voice in the last sentence.

"Don't worry Zuko, we'll figure something out. I'm not going to let your sister die." Zuko nodded in response, but his face released none of its tension.

* * *

Zuko left to go back to his royal duties. He couldn't focus all his attention on his father and sister. And mother. He did still have a country to run. On his way out, he spared a glance towards the room where Katara was still sitting. The door was closed and he couldn't see her. He hesitated, almost entering into the room. Then he let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. He turned from the door. Mai was expecting him.

**A/N: Zuko and Katara! So much build-up, so much let down. **

**Review please?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Katara sat curled into Aang, watching the sunset. His eyes were clouded with worry. She reached up to stroke his cheek.

"Aang, is everything okay?"

He looked down at her and smiled. The lines around his eyes softened, and the worry left his face. Katara knew it was still there though.

"I don't know what we are going to do with Azula." His smile fell as he looked out into the sunset. Now Katara felt worry growing within her. She trembled as she thought about the fire-bender…

_Katara could barely follow the battle between brother and sister. The awesome power granted by the comet was almost too much to believe. _

_Azula laughing, cackling hysterically, as she turns away from Zuko. Katara knows what is coming for her, but she does not have enough time to create an effective defense. _

_The lighting never hits her. _

_Zuko falls. Katara springs into action._

To this day Katara has no idea where her strength came from to face Azula. Even in chains, helplessly raging against the world, she terrified Katara.

Azula had changed. She was just wrong inside.

Katara looked back at Aang. "Don't worry, you'll think of something. You always do."

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. Katara closed her eyes. Despite the uncertainties regarding Azula, Katara felt at peace. Comfortable.

* * *

Zuko let out a groan as he rubbed his eyes. He had been meeting with Aang for hours every day for over a week now. They had been discussing solutions, each one more implausible and ridiculous than the last.

Zuko slammed his hands down on the scroll-laden table. "It's useless! As long as she can bend, there is no solution!" He looked over to see Aang's eyes widen.

"What is it?"

Aang hesitated before answering, "I could remove her ability to bend…just like your father."

They sat in silence, the full weight of what Aang was offering to do settling into Zuko's mind. Finally Zuko spoke.

"But, isn't that dangerous?" He wasn't entirely sure of what consequences could befall his friend, but he knew they couldn't be good.

"Yes, it will be dangerous. But it's necessary. Neither one of us wants to end her life, but I'm afraid if I don't take away her bending, it will be the only option."

Zuko nodded slowly. Aang was right.

"When do you want to do this?"

Aang pursed his lips, contemplating. "Give me a few days to meditate and get focus. I don't want to mess this up."

Aang left. Zuko rubbed his eyes once more. He hadn't been sleeping well. In fact, he couldn't really remember the last time he got a full night's rest. He slowly made his way back to his rooms. Perhaps, now that he knew something could be done about his sister, he might be able to get some sleep.

He walked into his rooms, removing his outer clothing. He was so tired now. He wanted nothing more now than to fall into bed. He opened the door to his bedchamber, only to find Mai waiting for him. He sighed inwardly. He knew a confrontation was brewing between the two of them, just waiting to explode. He just wished it would have waited until tomorrow.

He waited for the reprimand. He knew it was coming. She had been full of them ever since they got back together. It had started with _Don't ever break up with me again_. The last one he remembered was _Smile at me when we are in public_.

The reprimand never came. She only stood there, staring at him. Her eyes were so sad. Sadder than he had ever seen them. It was only after he had stared at her for several long moments that he noticed she was dressed for traveling. He finally understood.

"You're leaving." It wasn't a question. He knew she was.

"Yes."

"Why? I know I've been busy lately, but soon everything will be sorted out with my sister. I'll pay more attention to you, I swear."

She laughed softly, but it was melancholy.

"I can't do this anymore." Zuko didn't understand. And he said so. "Look Zuko," she continued, "I love you. I've loved you for a long time. I wanted nothing more than to be with you. And I thought, with the war over, that I could finally have what I wanted." She paused. "But I don't"

"What are you talking about?"

"I thought it would be enough. If I loved you, everything will be okay. But love's not enough."

"What do you mean love isn't enough?"

"You don't love me back." Zuko opened his mouth to protest but Mai cut him off. "Don't deny it. Please. If you say you love me right now, I won't be able to leave. And that's just not good for either of us."

"Mai, I do love you!" But Mai just closed her eyes and swallowed thickly.

"Zuko…please. Don't lie to me or to yourself. I know you feel obligated to me because I helped you escape from prison. But you don't have to. I made the choice of my own volition, and I don't regret it. But just because I did that for you doesn't mean you have to stay with me. I love you Zuko, but I can't be with you. My loving you just isn't enough for me."

And then she was gone.

* * *

Katara didn't know what to do with herself. Aang briefly explained the plans regarding Azula before heading off to prepare. Katara felt alone. Sokka and Suki left a few days ago. Toph just after that.

It had only been a few hours since Aang had gone into seclusion, but already, the crushing loneliness threatened to consume her. She needed something to occupy herself. She decided to practice her water-bending. The concentration required for what she wanted to practice would get her mind off her isolation.

Before everyone had been fully settled, Zuko had shown Katara a pool of water where she could practice in peace. He had just warned her to be careful with the turtle-ducks. Katara later discovered the small pond was in the grounds usually reserved for the royal family. Usually she would have been too hesitant to intrude, but this afternoon, she was just looking for something to do.

She made her way towards the pond, anxious to get started. She didn't know why she felt so uncomfortable, jittery even. It wasn't a feeling she was used to.

Unfortunately, she wouldn't be able to bend, at least not here. When she got to the pond, someone was already there, sitting on the ground, leaning against a tree as turtle-ducks swam around, hoping for a treat.

Katara made to leave, but then she noticed it was Zuko sitting despondently on the ground. She hesitated for an instant, then made her way towards him. She hadn't seen him act so un-regal in a long time. Ever since he took over the position as Fire-Lord, he had become a sovereign, distant to everyone.

"Zuko, is everything alright?" She was standing a few feet from him, unsure of what to do next. His only response was a shrug. Katara took the last few steps so she was right next to him and the sat down.

"I'm here, if you need anything." He looked at her then, his eyes blank. Katara put her hand on his shoulder. A hint of sorrow crept into his eyes.

"Mai's gone."

Katara didn't know how to respond, so she only gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze before settling down more comfortably beside him. They watched the turtle-ducks. Neither of them spoke. But Katara no longer felt so alone.

**A/N: I love the turtle-ducks! Thanks for those who reviewed, alerted or favorited this...I wasn't too sure about it at first.**

**(Oh, and reviews make me update faster, and yes, that was a shameless attempt to guilt you into leaving a review)**


	3. Chapter 3

Katara desperately needed something to do. Today Aang was going to remove Azula's bending. Katara knew he was worried. She could feel it. But she didn't know what to do about it. She could feel the unease curling within her, making her sick.

She had a bad feeling about today.

Aang insisted on visiting Azula's cell alone. Katara watched as Zuko paced back and forth.

"Everything's going to be fine." Katara didn't actually believe what she was saying, but she needed Zuko to just stop. He was making her more nervous than she already was.

Zuko didn't stop moving. He just kept pacing. It was driving her crazy.

"Zuko, Aang has done this before. Nothing can go wrong. He's done it already. He knows exactly what to do."

He kept right on pacing. Katara couldn't stand it anymore. She got up, stopping Zuko with one hand in the center of his chest.

"Zuko. You need to stop." Her voice shook a little, betraying her own fear. His eyes widened as he looked down at her.

"I'm sorry."

Katara nodded in response. She didn't move her hand.

"Are you going to be okay?"

He laughed softly. "It's your boyfriend who's putting his life at risk."

Katara flushed at the mention of Aang as her boyfriend. It was then she noticed her hand was still pressed against him. She withdrew it quickly, as if she had been burned.

"Well yes, but it's your sister. And I know you are worried, but it's going to be okay." Katara felt she sounded a bit more confident that time.

"Take a walk with me Katara? It might clear our heads."

They didn't speak as they walked through the palace. Construction was almost complete of the damaged areas. Walking through the little bit of work that still needed to be done caused Katara to be almost overcome with memories. So much fire. So much power.

Zuko broke the silence first.

"The reconstruction is going well."

"Yes it is."

"It should be finished by the time you depart."

Katara looked sharply at him. "What do you mean depart? Do you want us gone so soon?"

"…I just assumed you would want to go as soon as possible. I can't imagine there are very many good memories."

Katara knew they were both thinking about that night. The night Zuko stood in front of lightning for her.

They were both so lost in thought that neither noticed the building they were walking through was not entirely stable. Their footfalls were soft, but the vibrations caused by them were enough. The vibrations traveled through the ground, up the walls and into an unsteady beam. It was just enough for the beam to slip from its precarious position. And it was headed directly for Zuko.

Katara didn't have time to think. She just pulled the fire-bender towards her, taking him out of the beam's path. Their momentum carried too far, and both ended up on the ground, Zuko on top of Katara.

* * *

Zuko didn't even realize what had happened until he was on the ground.

"Thanks" was all he could say.

"No problem." Katara was breathless. He wondered if she had the wind knocked out of her.

He smiled. "I guess we're even now."

Her eyes darkened. "No. What you did for me…" She couldn't finish.

The last time Zuko had been this close to Katara, they were in prison, and she was offering him salvation. Salvation which he quickly threw back in her face. Spurred on by the memory of his betrayal, Zuko realized they were in quite a precarious and compromising position. He felt his face heat with embarrassment.

Zuko looked at Katara and realized she was breathing quickly and shallowly. He drew in his own shaky breath before slowly attempting to get up.

"We should go check on Aang. He's probably done by now." Zuko didn't know why he felt so embarrassed. He had long outgrown the idea that girls weren't as good as boys. No, Katara being a girl had nothing to do with why he could barely control the flush in his cheeks. Or maybe, Katara being a girl was exactly the problem.

He glanced sideways at her as they walked. She had left her hair down today, the breeze tossing it slightly. He wanted nothing more than to reach out and run his fingers through it. All this time he had known her, and he never knew what her hair felt like.

Zuko took a deep breath as he once again stared ahead. He wanted to be rational about this. It was only natural he was developing…an affection for Katara. After all, when Mai left, Katara was the only female in his life. They had fought side by side. He respected her bending ability. He looked at her again. Her blue eyes, normally clear and sharp, were clouded with worry. Worry about Aang.

Zuko's breathing became ragged. His thoughts about Katara were a betrayal to the Avatar, a betrayal to his friend. The world went to war for over 100 years the last time a Firelord betrayed an Avatar.

He would get over this.

Zuko struggled to keep his eyes straight ahead. It would be easier to put her out of his mind when she left with Aang. They were simply spending too much time together.

Katara had started to slow her pace as they approached Azula's prison. She finally stopped all together.

"Do you think it's finished," her voice was barely a whisper, but Zuko heard every word.

"I don't know." Zuko's voice was just a soft.

"I know this will sound ridiculous, but it's like I don't want to know what happened. Like, I'm better off not knowing." Zuko only nodded in response. Every instinct was telling him not to go inside.

He decided to ignore that instinct. He had to make sure the Avatar and his sister were alright. They entered the building and walked side by side through the long corridor. Their breath came out in little puffs, even the hallways were cold in here. Azula was kept at the very center. Zuko's unease was growing with every step.

Aang was sitting outside Azula's cell, despair written all over his face.

Katara ran to him, "Aang! Are you alright?" Aang only looked up at her with weary eyes, his mouth set in a tight grimace.

"Aang what's wrong?" Fear filled Katara's voice.

But Aang only whispered, "I'm so sorry." Zuko didn't quite know who he was talking to, him, Katara, or Azula, still in her cell, with puffs of blue fire emitted with every ragged breath.

"Aang," Zuko paused, "my sister can still bend…what happened?"

Aang closed his eyes. "I can't take away her bending. If I tried now, I would be corrupted, losing my own abilities."

Zuko and Katara could only gape in astonishment.

The three of them were so caught up that they did not realize the cold cell wasn't holding Azula as well as it had been before.

**A/N: Ugh. I'm so sorry I kinda forgot about this...I promise to do better!**

**Oh, you can now leave an anonymous review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Zuko and Katara did not have long to dwell on Aang's startling news. With a primal scream Azula launched herself towards her brother, bursts of flame leaping from her hands. Everything seemed to slow for Katara. She watched as the flames crept ever so slowly towards Zuko, shock beginning to register on his face. She turned slightly and saw Aang as he sluggishly raised his head, inch by slow inch. But the avatar wouldn't be able to help in time.

Katara didn't act, she _reacted_. Acting implied she thought about what her actions would be. She didn't. She just responded in the only way her panic filled mind could. She lashed out at Azula, but not with water. Instead, she reached inside the other woman and did something she promised herself she wouldn't. Not again.

The bile rose in the back of Katara's throat as she invaded Azula's body, taking control through her blood. The flames went out immediately, and Katara twisted Azula's body to the floor. She screeched in fury. Katara twisted her further, her fingers savage in their control. She heard the gasps from the others in the room. They had barely registered Azula's attack before Katara had stopped it.

Katara held onto Azula as she looked in Aang's eyes. She saw shock in them. That was to be expected. But also a hint of fear. She knew he hated that she could do this. That she could violate another person's body like this. That she was willing to. Katara felt a spasm of anger. How dare he pass judgment on her? He removed another person's bending! How was that any different? Her eyes flicked to Zuko. They were only filled with relief. The situation was being controlled, and for him, that was all that mattered.

Azula let out a whimper and finally stopped fighting. Katara could feel the moment she gave in to the blood bending. Katara quickly cut off just the right amount of blood flow to Azula's brain, effectively causing the other woman to pass out.

Katara dropped her arms, her breathing harsh in the quiet that surrounded her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered softly, not quite sure who she was apologizing too. Zuko was the first to respond.

"She won't be out long. We need to decide what to do with her now." Katara nodded slowly, not really hearing him. She stared at her hands. How could she do that again? She promised herself that she wouldn't use blood bending, that it was wrong. It just came so instinctively. She looked at the unconscious woman on the floor and felt her conviction harden. She did what she had to do.

Finally, Aang spoke.

"I know what I have to do." And with that, he left.

* * *

Zuko resorted to drugging his sister. It was easier to get the drugs into her when she was passed out. Azula was then restrained from head to toe and placed back in her cold cell. Even though she began to bend in the cell already, it was better than nothing.

He walked slowly back towards his rooms, exhausted by the days events. He felt physically drained, as if he'd expended all his energy in extensive training. Zuko slowed as he approached Katara's room. He was not conscious of what he was doing, and before he knew it, he was knocking on her door.

No one answered. Zuko was about to turn away when he heard a soft sob coming from the room. He hesitated for a heartbeat before slowly entering her room. Katara sat on the edge of her bed with her face in her hands, desperately trying to muffle any noise. Zuko took a cautious step forward.

"Katara," he whispered softly. She looked up at him, startled, before quickly looking away. She wiped her hands against her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she started, "I didn't want you to see me like this." Zuko stepped a little closer. She refused to meet his eyes.

"Katara, it's going to be okay. Aang just needs to figure out what he needs to do." She nodded, still facing away from him. Zuko finally stood before her.

"Katara," he implored. But she only shook her head vehemently. Zuko reached out with one hand, placing it gently under her chin. She shuddered slightly. Zuko turned her face towards him. She looked up at him, tears still fighting to make their way down her cheek.

"Zuko…I…" she paused, "I need to go find Aang." Katara quickly leapt to her feet and made her way out of the room, leaving Zuko to stand alone.

* * *

Katara paused as she left her room. She leaned against the wall and tilted her head back. She took in a few deep breaths. Recently, she just couldn't breathe when Zuko was around. It didn't make a lot of sense. All the times she had been in his presence before, whether he was enemy or friend, she never had this problem. But since that day…Katara shook her head. She needed to stop dwelling on that and go find Aang. Katara made her way to Aang's rooms.

As she got closer, she noticed a flurry of activity seemed to be emanating from within. Katara knocked, at first gently and then more loudly. Aang answered the door with a harried look on his face. He stared at her for a few seconds before stepping back and letting her inside. Katara smiled at him, a smile which quickly faded when she noticed Aang had gathered a few belongings together and had changed into his customary traveling clothes.

"Aang, you can't leave! What are we going to do if you-"

Aang cut her off. "I have to go. I can't reach the Avatar state." Katara stared at him blankly.

"What do you mean? You've done it already! You've been in the Avatar state, and you took away Ozai's bending!" Katara felt tears threatening once more, but thankfully held them in.

"Katara I…I just have to figure some things out. Things I can't figure out here."

"What things!? You can tell me!" Katara didn't care that her voice was rising.

"I'll explain when I get back. I just can't now."

Katara took in a shuddering breath. "When will you be back?"

Aang shook his head. "I don't know." And he walked out of the room. Katara stood rooted to the spot. She knew she should run after him, try to convince him to stay or let her go with him. She knew she should, but she couldn't bring herself to move.

Minutes passed. Katara finally left Aang's room and slowly made her way through the palace. She bypassed her own room. She had a vague notion of where she was going and a slight hope of who would be there. She walked with increasing determination until she was outside, back at the pond.

Zuko was there. Only this time he wasn't sitting despondently by himself. He was waiting for her. Katara walked up to him, and echoed words that had been said to her.

"Aang's gone," she whispered. Zuko nodded in response.

"I'm here, if you need anything"

Katara took a step forward. She held back a sob. She hated crying in front of people. Zuko reached out a hand, which Katara tentatively accepted. He gave it a brief squeeze and then let it go. Katara stared at her own hand for several seconds before taking another step forward. Zuko, more hesitant than she had ever seen him, slowly pulled her into an embrace. Katara immediately wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. His only response was to hold her more tightly.

Katara didn't cry. But she stayed where she was, accepting the comfort he offered.

**A/N: I am such an awful person when it comes to updating. Super sorry about that. Anyway, Mai's back in the next chapter! **


	5. Chapter 5

Days passed. Katara spent most of them doing absolutely nothing. She would sit and stare out at the city, watching the roads, waiting for Aang to return. She was sleeping more, eating less. Her days had a sameness to them. She would wake late in the morning, and lay in bed. She would stare at a blank wall and debate the merits of getting up that day. Eventually, she would determine that if she got up, she could watch for Aang. Then she would have to make sure her hair was nice and her clothes were clean, in case he came back. Occasionally, Zuko would come to visit her; however, his duties as Firelord often left him unable to see to her.

Today was no different. It was after noon before Katara had even risen from bed. She shuffled over to where her clothes were laid out. She grabbed at the clothes, but was filled with an overwhelming despair. She took in a few calming breaths, and tried to stop her hands from shaking. Her eyes were dry. She hadn't cried since Aang left. She didn't do much of anything.

* * *

Zuko was worried about Katara. He tried to be with her as often as he could, at the very least to ensure she ate something that day. Zuko could remember times from his childhood, or even his banishment, where he felt the world's weight on his shoulders and the unbearable agony of failure and despair. But he had never seen anyone in such a dark and lonely place before as Katara was in now. It was uncharacteristic of her.

He decided he needed to spend more time with her. He was perfectly capable of rearranging his schedule to allow for some more free time in the afternoons. He would have lunch with her, take her to museums, show her more of his capital city. Anything to get her out of her rooms and keep her mind occupied. With this new resolve, he set off to find his Chief of Ministers and get his schedule fixed.

The next week saw a sudden transformation in Katara. Zuko was pleased to see life in her eyes once again. He ate lunch with her everyday. Then he took her to see some part of the city. She reveled in the cultural history and artistry. Sometimes, he spent too much time with her. This means a lot of his work would have to be done when he would eat supper. When Katara learned of this, she was horrified. Zuko, however, did not want to give up his afternoons with her. They settled on a compromise. Katara would bring him supper for the both of them, and they ate together once more. He would go over his work, and she would bring something to read from his vast library.

It was another such evening when Zuko got the letter. He stared at it for several minutes, unsure of what to do. A panicked part of his mind told him to throw the letter away and pretend he never even saw it. Then, he would have an excuse not to attend. Or, he could say he was busy with his sister, and fixing his country. The excuses fluttered through his mind, but Zuko knew they were just that, excuses. He sighed and got fresh parchment to write his response.

Katara looked up from what she was reading.

"What is that?" She asked.

"A letter."

Katara made a face at his response. He looked up at her

"It's an invitation."

Katara continued to look.

"It's a wedding invitation. Mai is getting married." He said it so nonchalantly, so simply, that he hoped Katara wouldn't pick up how apprehensive he was about this.

He exasperated glare faded. "Oh, Zuko. I'm so sorry." She reached out and put a hand on his tense shoulder.

"I'm fine. It's fine." He almost believed it himself. Katara gave his shoulder a quick squeeze and then released him. Zuko's fingers twitched as he almost brought his hand up to his shoulder. He couldn't look at Katara, couldn't meet her eyes.

"Zuko, its okay to be upset." He only nodded in response before looking back down at the invitation.

"Oh look," he said, bitterness starting to leak out of his words, "I get a plus one." He was surprised at how much it hurt him that Mai was with someone…and he was alone. And then a thought occurred to him. He glanced up at Katara. She still had concern in her eyes. "Katara," he paused, unsure how to begin. "I can't imagine bringing some random girl to this wedding, and the thought of going alone is unbearable. Will you accompany me?" He looked away, expecting rejection.

"Zuko," he finally looked back up at her. "Of course I will. We'll get you through this."

* * *

The next few days were a blur. Mai was getting married in a hurry, and Katara and Zuko had to leave soon if they wanted to make it. Katara was completely stunned by how much preparation was needed to take a simple trip to go to a wedding. In all the traveling she had done, never before had she gone with such style and decadence. It made her head spin. But Mai was of Noble lineage, and so was her husband to be, and that required all the pomp and circumstance they could muster.

Katara soon learned that traveling in state was tedious. She missed the excitement and adventure. And her privacy. There were so many people around. Lords and ladies and servants and soldiers and hostlers and animals and gossips. Their retinue crawled across the land, in one long, boring line. Katara wanted to scream. At least she had a tent to herself.

They had been on the road for several days when Katara realized she had not thought of Aang the entire journey. Not really. She thought of their adventures, she thought of the group, but she didn't think of missing him. Not like that at least. And she didn't feel guilty about it either.

They had stopped for the night. Servants set up Katara's tent as she stared longingly at the raging river they had chosen to camp next too. She hadn't practiced her bending in a long time. She sighed as the tent was finished and went inside. She had barely finished taking down her hair when she heard a whisper.

"Katara." She started at the noise, only to realize it was Zuko. She invited him in. He was no longer dressed as a traveling Firelord. Instead, he reminded her of how he was when he joined them in their fight against his father.

"Is everything okay?" He seemed nervous. He nodded, and then motioned for her to follow him. They walked quietly, and Katara instinctively tried to not be noticed by the sentries. He led her downriver, out of sight from the camp.

He looked at her. "I thought you might want to practice." He seemed so cautious, and looked so unsure, but when Katara smiled, she could see the tension leave his body.

* * *

Zuko watched as Katara waded into the river until the water was up to her waist. With anyone else, he would be frightened the current would carry them away, but he knew this water was no match for Katara. Her hair whipped around her head in the wind and shone in the moonlight. She started with beginner motions, but quickly worked her way into more advanced bending. Right now, she was raw power and intensity.

She was beautiful.

Zuko could not believe he had been so unaware of how beautiful she actually was. He felt his heart race and breath quicken as he watched her in the water, sheer exaltation clear on her face. Finally, she let the water run its natural course once more. She waded back out of the river. She smiled at him and Zuko felt his stomach flip.

"Thank you." He could only nod.

* * *

Katara felt utterly refreshed after last night's practice. She no longer felt anxious and trapped as the traveling court moved at a snail's pace. The retinue used the river as its guide, and so each night, Katara was able to practice. She felt a little strange that Zuko just stood by the bank of the river and simply watched. But that feeling quickly left as she threw herself into water. It was a powerful river, a river that few dared to cross. Katara willingly entered it and felt no fear. The river did not master her. The key was to not fight the river, as many would try, but rather surrender a part of yourself to it, and then feel it's power flow through you. Katara understood this completely.

The rest of the journey passed in a blur. The days were boring and hazy. She spent them dozing, practically sleeping. But at night, at night she was allowed to come alive.

They reached the country manor house of Mai's betrothed a few hours before the sun was to set. Katara's eyes widened as they turned the final bend. The view was extraordinary. Mai was doing quite well for herself. The land was rich and fertile. Katara could feel the water in it. The house itself, described to Katara as a country house, was nothing less than a palace. It was graceful and delicate, with extensive gardens. The house was far west of the capital city. It had been spared the ravages of war. This was a land of plenty, rich and peaceful.

Had it been any other girl in the Fire Nation, Katara would have understood immediately why she would marry this man. His estate alone would be worth it. But Mai was with the Firelord, who owned property and status beyond anything this man could offer. And Mai left Zuko. If she was just looking for status, why leave him? Katara pondered this as she stared in wonder.

* * *

Zuko had a bad taste in his mouth. He had really hoped the old house would be in shambles. His only hope now was that the man would be fat and stinking. He really wanted Mai to regret this decision. But as the soon to be Lady of the Manor greeted them herself, joy clear on her face, Zuko knew she had no regrets. He sighed and went to greet his ex-girlfriend. He glanced over at Katara and she gave him a look of such encouragement that Zuko realized he would get through this wedding. As long as Katara was with him, he could face anything. With her at his side, he was able to face his sister. A wedding would be no problem.

Unfortunately, Katara wouldn't be by his side. As soon as the pleasantries and introductions were complete, Katara was whisked away by a group of giggling women. The rest of his party was also escorted away. In less time than he would have expected, Zuko was alone with Mai.

Zuko moved closer to her. The beaming joy he saw earlier was gone, replaced with apprehension.

"Hi Zuko."

"Hello Mai."

They stood in silence for a few more moments. They probably would have stood there forever if a booming, cheerful voice and not interrupted the silence.

"Darling! There you are!" Zuko turned and had to refrain from gaping like a fish. The man before him was nearly a foot taller and twice as wide as Zuko. His hair was a light brown, a rarity in the Fire Nation. It was long enough to be put up in a traditional topknot, but for today, it was down, blowing in the wind. His face was open and honest. His smile wide.

"Firelord Zuko! It is so good to have you in our humble home." He then bowed with the correct amount of respect.

"Darling," Mai started. Zuko felt a shock of surprise at her use of a pet name. "We have a very special guest with us. A water bender named Katara. Could you see that she is taken care of? I know you'll see she is well off." And then she smiled. With teeth. Zuko felt a pang of jealousy. She never smiled like that for him.

"Anything for you" he replied and planted a quick kiss on her cheek. When he was gone, her smile fell and she looked back at Zuko.

"Do you love him?" Zuko wasn't sure what made him ask the question, but he had to know.

She stared at him. Her face so closed that he could not tell if she was shocked or not. Finally she took in a deep breath before answering.

"No." She paused. "But I will." Now it was Zuko's turn to stare.

"Why are you marrying him if you don't love him? It can't be for money or status or titles. You could have gotten that with me."

She sighed. "Zuko, I need to be adored. And he adores me. I had never met anyone who treated me with such devotion. I didn't realize until he came along how much I crave that attention."

"I could have given you that."

"No Zuko, you couldn't. Because you don't love me. I don't think you ever did." She went to turn away, but stopped herself. "Thank you for coming. It means a lot to me." Zuko knew in that moment that Mai still loved him, and left him anyway. He set out to find Katara.

* * *

Katara sat uncomfortably as the women around her drank tea and gossiped. She never felt completely sure of herself in situations like this. A loud booming voice quieted the women down.

"I'm looking for the water bender Katara!" Katara gulped as she stood up. This man was huge, and she really had no idea what was going on.

"Ah yes. Young lady, my fiance has asked that I make sure you are settled in and taken care of. Come this way." Katara almost sighed in relief. She really need to get over her fear of the Fire Nation.

He led her to a suite of rooms. They were like the palace (Katara refused to call such a place a country home), simple, tasteful, elegant, and expensive. The few things she had brought were already in the rooms. When she was left alone, Katara contemplated unpacking, but simply could not bring herself to do it. A jug of water and a glass sat on a side table. Instead of drinking, Katara began a few meditative bending techniques. She felt so out of place.

A knock on the door almost caused her to lose the water. She guided it back into the jug and went to the door.

Zuko stood there, looking every bit the part of a lost puppy.

"Can I come in?" Katara nodded. He stepped inside and Katara closed the door.

"How are you?" Zuko shrugged in response.

He took a deep breath, let it out and took another breath in. "She doesn't love him. She's marrying him and doesn't love him. I didn't think this would be so hard."

"Zuko, it's going to be okay. We're going to get through this."

He looked at her and smiled softly. "I know." He reached up and cupped her cheek in his hand. Katara's breath hitched ever so slightly. "With you, I can do anything." His fingers lingered on her cheek for a few more moments before he gently caressed her skin and let his fingers fall.

It was only after he left to go to his own rooms that Katara let herself move. She placed her hand over her own cheek. It was still warm from Zuko's touch.

**A/N: So...I kind of forget this story existed. Then I saw the movie, which was devastatingly horrible. I needed to watch the entire show just to get that awful movie out of my mind. Then I remembered this story...oops. However, I did do a rough, general outline of where the story is going to go. Hopefully this means I don't wait so long to finish it. **

**I just want to apologize to everyone who has been following this story. I hope I didn't lose you.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Katara felt unsure of herself as she stood in the corner of the room. The same giggling, at times cackling women who had taken her to tea swarmed around Mai as they helped her prepare for her wedding. Katara was well aware that helping a noble lady get dressed was a high honor, but she honestly had no idea what she was doing.

The other women swirled around Mai, helping her into her intricate wedding dress. The layers themselves would have baffled Katara, but then they added the sashes, and she was even more clueless than before. Katara stood by and watched in wonder as she stifled a yawn. She hadn't slept very well the night before. She had some...interesting dreams. When she woke, she ached and all she could remember were hot hands and gentle caresses. Katara's yawn quickly turned into a blush as she remembered those dreams.

Katara was so lost in her thoughts that she barely noticed the women had gone. Mai stood in the center of the room, staring at her. Katara shifted uncomfortably.

"You look beautiful." Katara wasn't lying.

Mai smiled softly. "Thank you."

Katara shifted some more. She had one question she wanted to ask Mai, but they weren't close enough that she could just blurt it out.

Mai took a deep breath. "We aren't friends, are we?" Katara paused.

"I guess not."

"You've forgiven Zuko for his part in the way, right?" Katara nodded. "Could you forgive me too?"

Katara felt her face soften. "Of course." Mai released the tension in her shoulders.

"You and Zuko have gotten closer. You've become...friends. I imagine he's talked with you about me."

"What? No." Katara winced. She wasn't a great liar.

"It's okay. I need to talk with someone, and I can't talk to him. I certainly can't talk to the women here. If I was having any other problem, I would talk with my husband to be. But this is about him."

"Zuko said that you didn't love the man you are going to marry."

"I don't."

"Then why? Why marry him?"

"Because he loves me." Mai took another breath, as if trying to steel herself. "I know it seems ridiculous, but I couldn't stand being in a relationship where I wasn't loved back. I will learn to love him. I know I will. Plus, he's been appointed as a cultural ambassador. And that means traveling. I don't like staying in one place for too long. I get bored."

Katara hesitated. "You said you needed to talk to someone?"

"I did," Mai replied. "You're a good listener. Zuko's lucky to have you." And with that last statement, Mai left the room.

Katara didn't have long to ponder what Mai meant before it was time for the ceremony.

* * *

Zuko finally understood what real torture was. And real torture had nothing to do with whips and chains and dark underground rooms. No, torture was bright sunlight, the overwhelming aroma of too many flowers, and 3 hour wedding ceremonies. Zuko had to stifle a groan as he remembered after the ceremony, the reception would last well into the night. Many times, the party would last until dawn, the rising sun symbolizing the eternal bond of the newly married couple.

The ceremony was winding down. Zuko couldn't wait to get out of his chair and find a drink...and something stronger than tea. He barely managed to keep from fidgeting. Thankfully, due to his status as Firelord, he got to get up and exit directly after the newlyweds.

A few hours later and Zuko's head was fuzzy. He knew that anyone looking at him would have no idea he was feeling the effects of alcohol. The constant control required for firebending allowed him to conceal his slightly inebriated self. He wasn't drunk. But he wasn't quite sober either. He was loose, and feeling pretty damn good. He looked over and saw Katara sitting on her own. He shook his head. That was no good. A beautiful girl sitting by herself. And there was dancing! Before he took any time to think about his actions, he was making his way towards the waterbender.

Zuko stood before Katara, just staring at her. She was looking to her left, watching the happy couple dance. His gaze lingered on the curve of her neck, the grace in her shoulders. She was dressed in the style of the fire nation, but in Earth Tribe Blues. He knew the colors would make her eyes and even deeper and more intense blue. Finally she realized someone was standing before her. She turned and looked up at him, looking slightly confused.

"Zuko, is everything alright." He nodded and smiled and held his hand out to her while gesturing with his head towards the dance floor. She looking from the dancing to his hand and then up to his face. Her eyes widened slightly, and he couldn't for the life of him think why. She placed her hand in his. He helped her to her feet and they made their way over to the dancing.

* * *

Katara didn't really know any traditional Fire Nation dances, but she didn't need to worry. They weren't going to be dancing anything traditional. She was reminded of a time when she danced with Aang. They used bending moves and martial arts to perform a dance. She expected what happened with Zuko would be similar.

She was wrong.

The moves were quite similar. But with Aang in that cave, they had been two separate people who happened to be moving together. With Zuko, they were as one. No move was complete without the other person. Katara was vaguely aware of the guests forming a circle around them. But she couldn't spare any thought for other people. She needed to be in this moment.

The song ended. Silence greeted them. Katara cast furtive glances around, until she caught Mai staring at them, a slight smile on her face, and a knowing look in her eye. Finally, the crowd broke out into applause. Katara barely heard Zuko saying something about congratulations to the happy couple, getting everyone's attention away from them. Mai and her new husband once again began to dance, and everyone soon joined in. Zuko dragged Katara away. They walked further from the party and into the night. Katara walked as if in a daze, and would have kept going except Zuko was no longer with her. She turned around abruptly, instincts and adrenaline kicking in, but Zuko was fine. He was laying on his back in the grass, his arms tucked behind his head, staring up at he night sky.

* * *

Zuko felt excellent, really excellent. That dance with Katara. It was exhilarating. He glanced over to where she was still standing. She was staring at him with a bemused expression on her face. He lifted himself onto his elbows and patted the ground next to him.

"Care to join me? The grass is wonderful." Katara let out a soft laugh and shook her head slightly before making her way towards Zuko. She sat down on the ground next to him, but not as near as his patting hands offered. Zuko smiled and once more crossed his hands behind his head. He glanced over at Katara. She was staring at the sky with wonder.

"The stars are different here. All this time I've been out of the south pole, and I never realized the stars were different." Zuko sat up and inched his way closer to her. He pointed directly overhead them to the brightest star in the heavens and began explaining the major constellations of the northern hemisphere. As he talked, he crept even closer to her. He watched her face as she studied the patterns of the stars, and the stories they held. His gaze swept down the curve of her cheek , the softness of her mouth. He then noticed the necklace she was wearing. Her mother's necklace. He reached out to touch it.

* * *

Katara startled as she felt Zuko's fingers. Her gaze left the heavens to focus on his face. He was staring at the necklace.

"You know," he began," I used to wear this around my wrist." Katara's mind went to the early days of traveling with the Avatar. In a fight with Zuko, her necklace had been lost. At the time, she had no idea Zuko had picked it up.

"Did you?" Katara responded to his earlier statement.

"I never took it off." His fingers moved from the necklace to stroke the side of her neck. Katara felt her pulse speed up.

"Zuko, I..." But Katara never got to finish.

The press of his lips against hers was gentle, chaste even. His fingers stroked her neck and he trailed his thumb across her jaw. It was over nearly as soon as it began, but the kiss still left Katara breathless. She blinked open her eyes. Zuko stared back at her with an intensity she had never seen before. She had seen a lot of different looks in his eyes, but nothing like this.

Katara had no idea what to say, so she said the first thing that came to her mind. "We should get back before we're missed." Zuko's hand slipped from her neck. He stared at her for a few seconds before nodding in reply.

* * *

Zuko was very angry at himself. In Katara's last comment, that last of his alcohol buzz wore off and he couldn't believe how stupid he was to kiss her like that. She was still with Aang for crying out loud! He would have to find some appropriate way to make this up to her, let her know that it didn't really mean anything. It was the mood of the wedding. That was all.

Zuko was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't see Katara gently reach up and brush her fingertips across her lips.

**A/N: It's been like what? 3 DAYS! I'm on FIRE! (Pun intended). **


	7. Chapter 7

The journey back to the capital was brutal for Katara. Once again, the retinue meandered throughout the nation, moving a scant couple of miles each day. However, this time Katara didn't have the welcome distraction of waterbending at night and dozing during the day. Zuko had been distant since the wedding. Katara flushed at the memory of Zuko kissing her. Of course she knew he was drunk. She could taste the alcohol. But that didn't stop the kiss from being...nice.

Katara knew she could go out at night and practice, but somehow, it didn't feel right if Zuko wasn't there. She felt silly for feeling that way. After all, he would only watch her practice. It's not as though she needed him to be there. Although, now that she was sleeping at night, she'd been having more interesting dreams. Only, they were a bit more than a few hot caresses. She tried to put the dreams out of her mind by telling herself that she was lonely since Aang left.

Aang.

She hadn't really thought about him in a week at least. She wondered were he was and how he was doing, but she didn't _miss_ him. Not in that "I'll die if you're not here" kind of way at least. She missed his humor and his joy, but she didn't miss him as a boyfriend. After the brief kiss with Zuko that she knew wouldn't amount to a thing, she couldn't be with Aang. She felt more heat in that single kiss than all the time she spent with Aang. She felt that heat rise within herself as she let her imagination run wild, and in her imagination, Zuko didn't stop.

Katara sighed deeply and tried to let her tumultuous thoughts calm down. She really needed to practice her bending soon. It helped her so much more than regular mediation. The group stopped for the night and Katara was standing off to the side while servants put her tent up. She still wasn't entirely comfortable not helping out, but she didn't want to insult her hosts.

A hand on her shoulder startled her. She whipped around. It was Zuko, concern obvious in his eyes. He hadn't been this close to her since the wedding. She'd seen him from a distance, but Katara thought he'd been avoiding her. But here he was, right in front of her, and with her days occupied in constructing fantasies about him, it was almost too much to be this close to him.

* * *

Zuko knew he eventually had to speak to Katara again, at the very least to make an apology for her for his behavior. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. He was rather embarrassed. And not actually sorry for kissing her. In fact, the only regret he actually had was the kiss was so brief. Naturally, he could never tell her that. At the moment he couldn't think of a valid reason why he couldn't tell her, he just knew he couldn't. Plus, she didn't feel anything for him, and she was still dating the Avatar. He just had...a crush. That's all. He looked around for Katara and saw she was standing near the edge of the camp, waiting while her things were set up. He steeled himself and made his way over to her.

She jumped slightly as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"How's the unpacking?" Zuko cursed himself for the lame question, but he honestly had no idea what to say. He didn't really listen to her babbled response. He was too busy watching her hair. She had put it up. Zuko still didn't know what it felt like. He could kick himself for forgetting to stroke her hair when he had the chance. Granted, he did get to stroke her face and neck, to feel that soft skin beneath his fingers. But he loved her hair. And he would never know what it felt like.

"Zuko, is everything okay?" Katara's question jerked him out of his revere. She had stopped talking a while ago.

"What? Yes. Everything is fine." He really needed to get over this crush on Katara. They stood in silence for a few long moments. Zuko's brain was frantically searching for something to say, anything at all, just to end this bitter and painful silence.

"Katara I..." "Zuko, we..." They both began talking at the same time. Zuko gestured that she should go first.

"Zuko," she paused, "I just want to say, thanks, I guess. I mean, putting up with me and everything."

His eyes widened. 'Put up with her?' It wasn't as if spending time with her was a challenge. In fact he liked being with her. A bit too much, actually, but still. Her presence wasn't a burden.

* * *

Katara could have kicked herself. This was getting ridiculous. She didn't have long to ponder their situation when a man burst through their camp, calling for help at the top of his lungs. His village was in trouble, a mudslide was heading directly towards it.

"Katara, stay here! We need to take care of this!" Katara stared at Zuko. Was he crazy?

"Zuko! What's mud made out of?" She sighed when he looked confused. "Dirt and _water! _I can help!"

The man, in between thanking them for their help and babbling about how they needed to hurry, led Katara, Zuko and a select few guards to where the mudslide was wreaking destruction upon the land. Katara gasped when it came into view. The mud was thick and powerful, taking down trees and crops sliding down the hills.

Katara sprang into action. "Zuko, you and your men need to begin burning ditches into the earth, maybe it can be redirected." Zuko nodded and Katara really missed having earthbenders around. While Zuko and the firebenders went ahead of the mudslide, Katara took a deep breath and launched herself right into the middle of it. Mud bending wasn't something she was particularly good at. She briefly thought of the great drill attempting to break through the walls at Ba Sing Se. The sludgy water she had bended then was more water than rock and dirt. The mudslide, however, only had enough water to make it mud. She took a breath in and began to bend. She could do this.

* * *

Zuko launched strike after strike of fire into the same spot of earth. His men around him did the same. But it wouldn't be enough. They simply couldn't make ditches deep enough. Zuko glanced up at his work and saw Katara. For a second he was worried that there was too much earth, that she wouldn't be able to redirect the mud into their ditches. And if she did redirect the mud, the ditched weren't large enough. She would have to bend until the mudslide was done in order to ensure the mud didn't run over the ditches and destroy the village below.

Zuko shouldn't have worried. Before he could fully realize what she was doing, all the water lifted out, and the mudslide turned to dust and dirt, to crumble harmlessly to the ground. Katara then dispersed the water throughout the entire valley in a gentle mist, before falling to the ground herself. Zuko ran to her, desperately hoping she was okay.

"Katara! Katara, are you okay!" He breathed a sigh of relief as she stirred.

"Didn't," she swallowed, gave a slight cough. "I didn't think I could do that." The mist had already settled. There wasn't enough water to mix with the dirt and create mud. Zuko smiled and shook his head.

"I guess this is why we put up with you." Katara stared at him for a second, before smiling. She made an attempt to sit up before her arms gave away and she fell back to the ground. Zuko grabbed her hand and lifted her up far enough to get his arm around her before hoisting her up. She immediately leaned into him. They began to walk back towards camp.

"Just give me a few minutes, I'll be fine." Zuko nodded in response, but honestly, he was fine like this.

* * *

Katara was perfectly capable of walking. Oh yes, the bending took a lot out of her, and she was tired. But she could have walked on her own. She had just lain back because of bit of dizziness. She had sat up too fast, so she fell back down. She hadn't expected Zuko to help her up, and she really hadn't expected him to hold on to her. She decided maybe it was best to get a little help walking. After all, she wouldn't want to faint, not after saving a whole village. Zuko had just been so distant since Mai's wedding, and it was nice to be close to him again.

When they got back to camp, her tent was all set up. Zuko walked her inside and set her down on her sleeping mat and then sat next to her.

"You know Katara, you never cease to amaze me." She stared at him, confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"What you did today, it was amazing. You're amazing." Katara could feel a blush rising in her cheeks. Thankfully she was covered in dirt. He probably wouldn't notice...but being covered in dirt wasn't very attractive. Katara just couldn't win. She turned to look at him, and she saw his amazement, his wonder. This look was because of her. Zuko had seen the best of her, and the very worst. And he still could look at her like that. He reached up and wiped at her cheek.

"You're filthy." Katara felt the stirrings of anger. Of course she was filthy, she fought a mudslide! But then she saw he was smiling gently. He brushed at her other cheek. Katara closed her eyes and his hand stilled.

"I should let you get some rest." He still hadn't moved his hand. Katara nodded, eyes still closed.

Finally, Zuko stood. Katara opened her eyes. She couldn't think of anything to say, but she knew she should say something, anything.

"Come practice with me tonight." She wasn't asking. Zuko nodded. When he was gone, Katara flopped herself down on her mat. Things were starting to feel normal again.

* * *

**A/N: So, not a super fast update...but I've been worse! I just wanted to say thanks for the feedback I've gotten on this story. It makes me smile :) **


	8. Chapter 8

Zuko breathed in, held the breath for a moment and then released it; the power of fire lies in the breath. Across the clearing, he could see Katara gathering water around her arms. In a normal fight, Zuko would have struck before she could gather her weapon to her. But this wasn't a normal fight. This was a practice session, a time to hone their skills. He would wait until she had as much water as she wanted before he would strike. Zuko didn't have long to wait; Katara made the first move.

They started off simply enough, a few strikes to gauge the other person's strength. The intensity of the fight grew as each strike became faster and more powerful. Soon, the entire clearing was filled with steam as water and fire clashed. It was exhilarating. While it was still practice, and he wasn't striking to really injure or kill, he wasn't holding back either. He enjoyed the fact that he could spar like this with Katara. He didn't need to be careful or gentle. And it was always helpful to spar against a different element, especially one that was so at odds with fire.

The moon was a sliver in the sky. Katara wouldn't be drawing much strength from it, and still Zuko had to give everything he had to keep up. Zuko was once again amazed at her skill, her power. She stopped a mudslide during the day, and now was very close to kicking his ass.

* * *

Katara was getting tired. She was giving everything she had to spar with Zuko. She hoped he wasn't holding back. It would be very disappointing to learn that she was barely holding on and he wasn't even breaking a sweat. She need not have worried. At nearly the same instant, they both faltered. Without speaking a word, they both just stopped, coming to a mutual understanding that practice was over. Katara let out a sigh before sitting on the ground. She was tired and at that moment, she didn't care if Zuko knew it.

She hoped Zuko would come and sit with her. She was not disappointed. He slowly made his way over to her, his eyes dark in the scant moonlight. Katara felt her heart speed up and knew she could no longer deny what she was feeling. She was attracted to Zuko and in a way she had never felt before. When he sat next to her and gave her a bright, if tired smile, Katara felt a fluttering in her stomach that was entirely unfamiliar to her. Oh, she had heard the term "butterflies in your stomach" when it came to liking someone. But this was the first time she had actually felt anything that could be described as butterflies. It was a pleasant and unpleasant feeling all at the same time. She felt joy that she found someone who made her feel this way.

But there was Aang to think about.

Katara pushed thoughts of Aang to the back of her head as Zuko settled next to her. They didn't speak. They didn't need to. For Katara, it was a silent meditation, an example of how communication did not always need words.

* * *

Zuko was on the verge of a miniature panic attack. Sitting on the grass with Katara at night was far too reminiscent of the wedding and the brief kiss he gave her. She seemed so at ease, unconcerned with the parallels of that night. Zuko didn't know how she could be so calm, because he felt his blood pumping through his veins as though he were still bending and it was all he could do to keep his breathing normal.

He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to do more than just kiss her. But he couldn't. She was with the Avatar, and Aang deserved her. No matter what he wanted, Zuko knew he wasn't worthy. He didn't know how much longer he could sit in this torturous silence. He looked over at Katara; she was once again admiring the starts. This situation was eerily close to Mai's wedding. Zuko was tempted to make the similarities even more apparent. They were sitting so close; all he had to do was lean over. And she clearly wasn't angry about him kissing her before. He dared to let himself hope that she didn't mind his kiss at all. In a way, this whole situation would be easier if he had never kissed her in the first place. Being this close to her, inhaling her scent, when he knew _exactly_ how soft her lips were and just how good she tasted was driving him crazy.

But he dared not make another move. He was too late, not that he'd ever had a chance. He certainly couldn't have said anything during the war. She hated him most of the time, and was with the Avatar for the rest. And he was too wrapped up in his own misery to even think about Katara that way. No. He would never have a chance with her. But that didn't mean he couldn't think about kissing her anyway. Not that he would kiss her…again. No matter how much he wanted to.

* * *

Katara was content to sit for a while, but now she was getting anxious. Sitting here, next to Zuko, was quickly becoming torture. Katara wasn't used to feeling unsure of herself, but she really had no idea what to do in this situation. Was she supposed to just sit here? Was Zuko going to try and kiss her again? And if he did, was she going to let him? Most of her decided that if he did try to kiss her again, she would put a stop to it. She was with Aang. She couldn't be kissing other people. It was wrong.

But a small part of her knew better. This part knew that if Zuko kissed her again, she would make sure it lasted longer this time. Katara tried to ignore this part of her. Unfortunately she was having some difficulty. Sitting this close to Zuko was wreaking havoc on her emotions. And the longer they sat there, the worse it got. She wasn't sure if she wanted to stalk off back to her tent or have him kiss her. Or maybe she would kiss him this time? But maybe he didn't want to kiss her again? He had been drinking that night. Katara convinced herself that she was the only one having these feelings. It actually made her feel better. Dealing with unrequited love was so much easier that having to actually face feelings and the confrontations that would inevitably result from them. She took a deep breath in, pleased that she had resolved the dilemma.

"Well," Katara wasn't speaking loudly, but after they had been quiet for so long, her voice cut through the night, "I'm exhausted. I think we had both better get some sleep." And with that, she stood, leaving Zuko sitting on the ground. This was for the best, really it was. She walked towards her tent and didn't look back.

* * *

Zuko had eventually made his way back to his tent, even if he didn't quite remember making the trip. One minute he was sitting alone in the grass completely baffled, and the next he was pacing in his tent, and absurd idea bouncing around in his brain. There was something he wanted, no needed to do before they got back to the city. Once they got back, he might never get another opportunity like this. The Avatar would return and Katara would leave with him. It made sense. But Aang wasn't here now, and Zuko was going to do something he would probably regret in the morning.

He quietly snuck out of his tent and silently made his way over to Katara's. He spared a moment's thought for how creepy he was being right now, but he dismissed the idea as a necessary consequence. He was just glad Katara was so tired right now. She probably would try to kill him for what he was about to do. Despite everything though, he had to know. So he slipped inside her tent.

She was already sleeping. He glanced around and could see that she clumsily discarded her outer clothing before slipping into her bedroll. He swallowed thickly at the thought of how little she could be wearing right now. He knelt down beside her and shook her gently. As creepy as he was being right now, it would be even creepier if she stayed asleep.

"Katara, I need you to wake up."

She stirred instantly and opened her eyes, concern easy to read within them.

"Zuko…is something wrong?"

"No. Everything's fine."

"What time is it? I feel like I just fell asleep."

Zuko blushed and was glad it was so dark.

"Um," he replied, "it's late. You haven't been sleeping long."

She sighed in irritation. "If nothing's the matter, could this have waited until the morning?"

"No. There's just something I need to know, and if I don't know now, I'll never know. I just…"

"Zuko?" Katara sounded worried. "Are you okay?"

He didn't answer her. Instead he reached out and ran his fingers through her hair. She sat all the way up and stared and him in confusion.

"What are you doing?" She demanded.

"I just…I wanted to…to know what your hair felt like."

He thought it would be soft, maybe a bit silky. But it was more than that. Her hair ran through his fingertips like water. He threaded his fingers through her tresses once more. Her hair felt better than he imagined.

* * *

Katara wasn't sure what she was supposed to do. Was she to just sit there and let him finger comb her hair? Should she kick him out? At least he had stopped. He had his hands in his lap now and he looked extremely embarrassed. Katara thought it was adorable.

He cleared his throat before speaking. "Katara, I-"

She didn't let him finish. Instead she reached out and gently cupped his cheek in her hand. Her thumb brushed over the bottom part of his scar. He closed his eyes. Katara, not quite sure what she was doing, leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. The kiss was similar to the one they shared at Mai's wedding. But when Zuko moved to pull away and break the kiss, something snapped in Katara. He wasn't going to keep doing this to her! She moved her hand from his cheek to the back of his head and crashed their lips back together. For one agonizing instant, he didn't respond. But then he wrapped one hand around her waist and tangled the other one in her hair.

The kiss was deep, and had just a hint of desperation. Katara gasped into Zuko's mouth when he pulled her body flush against his. Heat flooded Katara's entire body. The kiss slowed and they broke for much needed air. Katara was breathing heavily and was pleased to see Zuko was breathless as well. He had a questioning look in his eyes, but whatever was showing in her face obviously pleased him. He smiled slightly before leaning back in and planting a kiss along her jaw. Her eyes fluttered close. He moved from her jaw to the side of her neck and…

Oh.

She could get used to this.

* * *

**A/N: Question: What has two thumbs and finally found her missing flash drive with this story on it? THIS GIRL! **


	9. Chapter 9

Aang paced back and forth, down the long throne room, up to the throne itself, then back to the door. This was his second day back in the Fire Nation capital city and he was getting anxious. He had been so excited to come back. He had found a pretty good solution to the problem of Azula, Zuko could start to run his country without worry from his sister, and Aang could finally have some alone time with Katara.

But when he got to the palace, he was informed that both Zuko and Katara were gone…to a wedding. Aang knew that Katara wasn't the kind of girl to wait around while he went off on his Avatar duties, but he still felt hurt that she wasn't here. And in the back of his head, in a tiny corner that he tried to ignore, he was jealous of Zuko. The Firelord practically took his girlfriend on a date! Aang tried to tell himself that everything would be fine, that Zuko just didn't want to show up alone to his ex's wedding. But he had seen how Zuko would look at Katara, and Zuko was definitely Katara's type. Aang spent a lot of time studying the kind of guys Katara seemed to get interested in…Jet, Haru… Zuko fit right in.

That last thought stopped Aang in his tracks.

Aang didn't have long to dwell on his unpleasant thoughts. The heralds were announcing the return of the Firelord. Aang breathed a sigh of relief. Katara was back. They could spend some time together, work things out. He realized he hadn't been the best boyfriend, but he was going to make it up to her.

Unfortunately, the herald was announcing the Firelord's return to the city…and it was a big city. Aang would have to wait at least an hour for them to make it up to the palace. He resumed pacing the throne room, hoping the guest he had brought with him was finding her rooms comfortable. After all, they would need her to solve the problem of Azula.

* * *

Katara was having difficulty meeting Zuko's eyes. They travelled next to each other and it felt at once too far away, and far too close. Their kiss the night before hadn't lasted very long, but Katara had never felt anything like it. She heat rose in her cheeks and she turned her face away so Zuko wouldn't see. Although, she hadn't really looked at him all morning, so she didn't see his blushes either. Zuko had stayed the night with her, and she slept with his arms wrapped around her. It was the best sleep she could ever remember having. After her mother…sleep was not something she looked forward to. But sleeping in his arms, she could grow to like that. Despite how awkward waking up was, Katara didn't regret what happened, even when she thought of Aang. But her current boyfriend didn't occupy her thoughts that morning. Instead, she daydreamed about living her life with Zuko.

She glanced over at Zuko and finally saw his blush. She answered it with one of her own and a slight smile. Maybe they could find a way to sneak off together? It would be difficult to find time to be alone once they got back to the palace. Katara sighed. No, they would not be able to find time today. She finally looked at her surroundings; they were almost to the palace.

The caravan slowed to an agonizing crawl before stopping completely. Katara sighed again. Of course there would have to be some sort of welcoming ceremony. She readjusted to get more comfortable and once again drifted into daydreams.

* * *

Zuko was happy. Truly, deeply happy. But he tried not to dwell on that fact. Past experience taught him that when he was at his happiest, disaster was about to strike. He guessed it had to do with balance. The world liked balance, right? So of course, he could never be too happy.

So while Zuko was happy, he was also quite terrified. Because at this level of happiness, the disaster was going to be catastrophic. And yet, he found he couldn't exactly get himself to care. For him, the disaster was definitely going to be worth it.

They reached the city's outer gate in the middle of the afternoon. The pomp and circumstance given to his comings and goings was getting repetitive. Fire Nation royalty was steeped in ceremony. Zuko wondered if it was always that way, or if it came from the hyper-nationalism of the war. He supposed it didn't really matter why so much ceremony existed – he was going to have to go though it either way.

Despite the long delays in getting home and the niggling feeling that things were going to go horribly wrong at any point, Zuko was happy.

* * *

Katara was so lost in her daydreams and fantasies that she didn't even register they were at the palace. She was in a daze, unconcerned with what was happening around her. Maybe she could sleep in Zuko's arms again tonight? It was a pleasant thought. And one that made her feel extremely guilty. Whatever pleasant thoughts were in her head vanished and she felt the dread rising within her.

They continued their journey to the palace in silence, though it wasn't the comfortable silence from before. She could feel the bitter tension in the air. They reached the palace and began the long climb to the entrance.

Zuko led Katara away from the crowd, and she went easily. He brought her to the throne room, currently empty and probably their best bet at a little privacy. With the rush of unpacking and getting the royal retinue settled back into the palace, no one was going to be entering this room.

The moment the door closed behind them, Katara reached out and grabbed Zuko's hand. It was something she had wanted to do all morning. He raised her hand to his lips and with a smile, brushed her knuckles with a kiss. She blushed once again.

They were startled out of the moment by a choking sound. Katara's eyes grew wide as she saw Aang. Utterly speechless, he stood gaping at them before his jaw clenched and his eyes locked on Zuko.

Katara could see it now. Aang was angry and hurt and would lash out. Normally, she would be the one to comfort him, to make him come back to earth. But this time, for the first time, he was angry with her. She couldn't stop him. He would lash out at Zuko, and Zuko would defend himself, and two people who held so much power being at odds would be a disaster for the world.

Nothing happened.

Something should have happened. Aang's attack would have been precise, as would Zuko's defense. They had to motion and the momentum, but nothing happened.

Aang dropped his arms with a sigh.

"I guess I had better introduce you," Katara looked around to see who Aang was addressing and noticed a woman dressed in black. At first glance, she appeared young, perhaps twenty. But the longer she looked, the more Katara was unsure of her age. Twenty-five? Forty-five? Sixty-five? Her eyes were dark, black, like she only had pupils. And she made Katara uncomfortable. Her skin began to crawl and she was overcome with the feeling that she needed to run, to get as far away from this woman as possible.

Acting on instinct, she immediately released the stopper on the canteen of water she always kept at her side. But instead of the water lashing out at the woman, it splashed to the floor.

Their bending was gone.

* * *

**For those of you who were following this story before...I'm super sorry about the crazy long delay. For those of you who just found this story...welcome! And if I don't update, just hound me and tell me to get on it!**


End file.
